1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing a business information service, and more particularly, to cleansing data associated with customer lists.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some potential business information service users have customer data that is not functioning at the maximum possible efficiency. This is because some critical data is missing, some addresses are wrong, and some of the customers have moved. These problems can affect internal databases preventing accurate identification of a customer coming in from a telecenter, mailroom, or website, leading to a creation of duplicates and possible mishandling the customer relationship. Response rates to mailed promotions may weaken as fewer customers actually receive them. There is a need for a business information service that cleanses data to provide accurate customer addresses.
Some services provide a mish-mash of many, often conflicting suggested changes for each address element. This makes leveraging corrections very difficult. There is a need for an output of a single best correction for each address element.